Completely Love
by NichanJung
Summary: Hakyeon dan Taekwoon selalu bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya, dengan mereka sadari atau tidak. VIXX. LeoN/Neo. Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

By: Nichan_Jung

Cast: Hakyeon, Taekwoon, VIXX Member, Others

Hakyeon benci suasana diam. Saat dia ingin diperhatikan dan didengarkan namun ternyata tidak ada yang bisa dia ajak bercerita, dia akan kesal dan marah. Hakyeon benci kesendirian. Karena sendirian membuat dia merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang dulu sekali pernah melukainya. Iya, rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan kedua orang tua yang memilih keegoisan mereka sendiri dibandingkan dia darah daging mereka. Kedua orang tua yang akhirnya bercerai dan pergi ke luar negeri setelah meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian bersama sang nenek. Padahal neneknya pun sudah sangat tua dan hanya berselang 5 tahun setelah orang tuanya pergi, sang nenek juga pergi untuk selamanya. Saat itu Hakyeon masih berumur 8 tahun saat orang tuanya pergi. Dan sekarang umurnya 17 tahun.

Hakyeon mulai membenci sendirian dari umur 8 tahunnya. Hidupe sebatang kara tanpa sanak saudara benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Meskipun secara materil dia tidak pernah berkekurangan, neneknya meninggalkan warisan yang sangat banyak, akan tetapi kesendirian itu benar-benar bisa membunuhnya. Karena itu dia selalu mencoba mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun pada akhirnya hanya ada Ken dan Ravi yang selalu menjadi tumpuannya. Hanya mereka berdua selain neneknya. Ken dan Ravi sudah menemaninya cukup lama dan hidupnya lebih berwarna karena kedua sahabatnya ini, terlebih setelah neneknya meninggal.

Warna kulitnya yang lebih coklat dari warna kulit normal masyarakat umumnya membuat dia dijauhi terlebih dengan latar belakang keluarganya yang _broken home_. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hakyeon. Teman-teman sekelas dan satu sekolahnya cukup mengenal Hakyeon, tapi mereka juga tidak mencoba untuk mendekati namja tan ini.

Mungkin saat awal-awal memasuki sekolah menengah pertama dia masih sangat berusaha keras untuk dilihat oleh orang lain. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dia pun menyerah. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan pendapat dan kehadiran orang lain. Meskipun dia masih membenci kediaman dan kesendirian.

Hakyeon itu anak yang manis, dia benar-benar tulus, baik dan penyayang. Namun tidak banyak yang bisa melihat kebaikannya ini. Orang-orang cenderung menghindari berinteraksi dengannya. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Hakyeon? Tentu saja dia sedih. Tapi sekarang lagi-lagi dia tidak peduli. Dia memilih untuk menjadi orang yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum.

Dan sekarang di masa tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas, Hakyeon tidak mempunyai banyak permintaan. Cukup Ken dan Ravi yang selalu bersamanya dan dia bisa melewati masa sekolahnya ini dengan baik, lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, dan berpikir untuk kuliah atau bekerja. Dia belum memutuskan.

Tapi kenyataan tak selalu sesuai dengan keinginan bukan? Dia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki dari kelas sebelah yang entah mengapa sangat mengusik Hakyeon. Secara pribadi Hakyeon adalah orang yang ceria, penuh semangat, terkadang juga jahil dan penuh candaan. Sementara lelaki dari kelas sebelah sangat dingin dan misterius, sangat terbalik dari Hakyeon. Aura lelaki itu tidak pernah cerah, selalu gelap dan suram. Wajahnya begitu tegas tanpa guratan keceriaan sedikitpun. Dan itu benar-benar mengusik Hakyeon.

Lelaki kelas sebelah, yang terakhir Hakyeon tahu bernama Taekwoon itu, sangat sering menatap Hakyeon dengan matanya yang seperti mata singa, tajam dan ganas. Pandangannya benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Entah apa yang sudah Hakyeon lalukan padanya sampai-sampai dia sangat terlihat jelas tidak menyukai Hakyeon. Lelaki yang aneh. Sementara Hakyeon malah penasaran dengan Taekwoon. Dia penasaran apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Taekwoon sehingga dia bisa menjadi sangat-sangat dingin seperti itu. Karena menurutnya, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki masa lalu yang buruk yang mungkin menyakitkan atau tidak menyenangkan yang melihat orang lain dengan sangat tajam seperti itu. Dan mulai dari hari itu, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk mendekati sang lelaki dingin, Taekwoon.

Tbc

Sangat singkat. Ini karena saya sedang stress.

Thanks sudah bersedia baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Lets Be Friends

By: Nichan_Jung

Cast: Hakyeon, Taekwoon, VIXX Member, Others

Hakyeon benar-benar menepati janjinya sendiri, sudah beberapa hari ini dia mencoba mendekati Jung Taekwoon, sang namja bertatapan tajam dari kelas sebelah. Namun seperti tidak menganggap keberadaan Hakyeon, Taekwoon benar-benar tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Kesal? Tentu saja. Hakyeon paling tidak suka didiamkan dan kelakuan Taekwoon benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Dengan segala upaya Hakyeon lakukan agar Taekwoon melihatnya, tidak, cukup meliriknya saja sebagai permulaan. Ya, cukup menganggapnya ada sudah sangat bagus.

"Jung Taekwoon..." Belakangan suara teriakan Hakyeon selalu menggema di hampir semua penjuru sekolah. Siswa-siswa yang lain awalnya merasa aneh dengan kelakuan namja berperawakan perempuan tersebut. Namun seperti biasa mereka akan mengabaikannya. Hakyeon tentu tidak peduli itu akan mengganggu orang lain atau tidak, selama tidak ada yang memprotes apa yang dilakukannya, dia anggap semuanya bukan masalah.

Taekwoon berjalan lurus tidak berniat menghiraukan suara yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggunya. Raut wajah Taekwoon sangat sulit ditebak. Tersirat kekagetan, kecemasan, kerinduan, bahkan kemarahan. Sepersekian detik setipis senyum sempat ditariknya, namun kecepatan mata normal sangat sulit menangkap senyuman itu. Aneh.

"Taekwoonieeeeee..." Hakyeon yang merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh Taekwoon mencoba bersikap manis dan manja. Padahal mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lainnya. Tapi dengan beraninya Hakyeon bergelayutan manja di lengan Taekwoon. Sementara itu, Taekwoon hanya mengedikkan bahunya untuk melepaskan tangan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya seraya mencibir ke arah punggung Taekwoon yang menjauh di depannya.

"Kenapa dia begitu dingin dan ketus sih, menyebalkan. Aku kan hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Hupft..." Hakyeon tidak bisa berhenti mendumel. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelasnya yang berada di sebelah kelas Taekwoon. Saat akan melewati kelas Taekwoon, dengan isengnya Hakyeon melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela. Dapat dilihatnya Taekwoon duduk di sudut belakang kelas dengan mata terpejam dan sepasang earphone terpasang ditelinganya. Kedua tangannya bersidekap didada. Wajah Taekwoon benar-benar terlihat nyaman dan tampan. Hakyeon merona memikirkan kata tampan yang melintas di kepalanya. Tapi Taekwoon memang benar-benar tampan.

Hakyeon berdiri terlalu lama memandang Taekwoon yang begitu nyaman mendengarkan lagu. Hongbin yang duduk di depan Taekwoon hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah Hakyeon. Hongbin memang mengenal Hakyeon, tapi hanya sebatas teman sekolah saja, mereka bahkan hanya menyapa beberapa kali. Bukan pembicaraan yang penting dan intens.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Hakyeon. Sontak hal itu membuat Hakyeon terkejut dan tanpa sempat berpikir menurunkan kepalanya.

"Arghhh..." Namun sialnya dia malah membentur pinggiran jendela dan akibatnya dahinya harus rela menjadi korban. Segaris luka muncul di tempat terbentur tadi dan sedikit darah segar merembes keluar.

"Yack! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kamu merasa pusing? Ya ampun, dahimu berdarah Hakyeon-ah. Haish, bagaimana ini".

Hakyeon hanya terdiam menatap Taekwoon yang sudah berada di depannya. Dia bingung, tentu saja. Bahkan Hongbin yang juga ikut berlari bersama Taekwoon tadi ikut cengo dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Jung Taekwoon yang paling pendiam dan dingin sejagad raya tiba-tiba berbicara sangat panjang, cepat dan penuh kekhawatiran.

Taekwoon menggenggam pundak Hakyeon terlalu kencang. Wajahnya tersirat kepanikan luar biasa. Hakyeon belum membalas pertanyaannya dan itu membuatnya kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Yack! Cha Hakyeon, kau baik-baik sajakah?!"

Dengan masih tertegun, Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. Taekwoon menghembuskan nafas lega dan melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Hakyeon. Kemudian lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon. Langkahnya gontai. Hakyeon terkesiap dan menatap Taekwoon yang menjauh. Dia ingin mengejar lelaki itu tapi Hongbin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya kamu ke UKS dulu, Hyung. Lukamu harus diobati terlebih dahulu. Apakah mau aku antar?" Hongbin menawarkan diri dan diangguki oleh Hakyeon. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan ucapan Hongbin memang benar adanya.

Pintu UKS terbuka dengan kencang membuat Hakyeon, Hongbin dan perawat terkejut.

"Yack! Kalian! Tidak bisakah kalian membuka pintu dengan normal eoh?" Teriak Hakyeon kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sudah berdiri terengah-engah di depan pintu.

"Hakyeonie, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Apakah masih sakit?" Ken bahkkan tidak peduli dengan teguran Hakyeon. Dia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Hakyeon untuk melihat luka yang lainnya.

"Ken-ah, aku hanya terbentur jendela". Ucap Hakyeon dengan wajah memerah. Malu mungkin.

"Kau tau bagaimana kagetnya aku dan Ravi saat Hongbin mengirimkan SMS kalau kamu terluka dan ada di UKS".

"Eh? Hongbin? Siapa?" Hakyeon benar-benar pelupa. Hongbin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah hyungnya itu.

"Apakah kau amnesia Hakyeon-ah?" Ravi angkat bicara dan sontak pula mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Hakyeon.

"Kau mendoakanku? Dasar Larva kurang ajar". Hakyeon mendumel.

"Lagian kau bisa begitu saja melupakan Hongbin, padahal kan kalian sudah berkenalan bahkan sudah pernah berbicara beberapa kali. Dan pula Hongbin itukan pacarnya Hyuk. Jangan bilang kau juga lupa siapa itu Hyuk!" Jawaban panjang dari Ken sukses membuat Hakyeon menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hongbin yang hanya disambut senyuman manis dengan lesung pipi yang mengggoda dari Hongbin. Seakan tersadar dari kelupaannya, Hakyeon menerjang Hongbin dengan pelukan.

"Ahhh,,, mianhae dan gomawo Hongbin-ah. Ini pasti gara-gara jendela sialan itu sampai aku lupa". Ken dan Ravi memutar matanya, malas dengan kebiasaan Hakyeon yang terlalu mendramatisasi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Hyung". Ucap Hongbin sembari tersenyum. Dia sangat paham dengan kelakuan Hakyeon meski mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Hyuk selalu menceritakan tentang Hakyeon, Ken, dan Ravi setiap mereka ketemu.

"Hakyeon-ah, kami belum tau kenapa kau sampai terbentur jendela begitu". Ujar ravi yang membuat Hakyeon melepaskan pelukannya pada Hongbin. Sontak Hakyeon teringat dengan Taekwoon. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ravi, Hakyeon bergegas berlari keluar UKS untuk mencari Taekwoon. Ada yang harus diperjelas oleh Hakyeon.

"Yack! Cha Hakyeon! Kau mau kemana eoh? Yack!" Ravi berteriak kesal kepada temannya yang kadang suka bertindak aneh itu. Ken dan Hongbin hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hongbin-ah, kau tau ceritanya kan?" Seru Ken dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hongbin.

"Baiklah, _kajja_ ke kantin. Ceritakan semuanya kepada kami". Ravi mengajak Ken dan Hongbin yang langsung diiyakan keduanya.

Hakyeon masih berlari menuju taman di depan perpustakaan. Taman itu agak tertutup karena memang menghadap ke kolam kecil yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai bunga. Jika dilihat dari depan perpustakaan, ada tanaman-tanaman merambat yang dibuat menyerupai pagar setinggi 2 meter sehingga menimbulkan kesan tertutup. Di taman itu juga terdapat beberapa kursi untuk para siswa beristirahat di sana. Meskipun taman itu sangat indah, tapi sangat jarang yang bermain ke sana karena lokasinya yang sangat jauh dari kelas ataupun kantin.

Hakyeon terengah-engah. Sembari mengatur nafas dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang akibat berlari, matanya mencari keberadaan sosok tinggi itu. Hakyeon tau jika Taekwoon akan selalu ke taman ini untuk menyendiri. Entah itu mendengarkan lagu, bernyanyi, tidur, bahkan melamun. Katakan Hakyeon itu stalker Taekwoon, karena memang itu yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa hari ini, semenjak dia memutuskan untuk mendekati Taekwoon.

Di sana, di kursi yang berada di bawah pohon Cherry blossom yang sedang bersemi, Taekwoon duduk dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya dan mata tertutup. Hakyeon ragu-ragu untuk mendekati Taekwoon. Tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya nekat. Perlahan dihampirinya Taekwoon.

Tangan Hakyeon sudah akan menyentuh pundak Taekwoon saat tiba-tiba mata elang Taekwoon menatapnya tajam. Hakyeon terkesiap dan menarik tangannya kembali. Dia terdiam. Taekwoon juga terdiam. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Pancaran mata keduanya sulit digambarkan.

"Pergilah!" Satu kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Taekwoon. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kolam, mengabaikan Hakyeon yang masih menatapnya. Pandangan Hakyeon terasa kabur. Seperti ada yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Taekwoon-ah..." Entah kenapa suara Hakyeon terdengar bergetar dan kesakitan buat Taekwoon. Tanpa di sadarinya, Taekwoon menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. Ekspresi wajahnya dingin tak terbaca olah Hakyeon.

"Pergilah!" Serunya kembali. Hakyeon menggeleng keras.

"A-aaku,,, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dan ..."

"Bukan aku yang menolongmu, jadi pergilah". Taekwoon memotong kalimat Hakyeon sebelum diselesaikan namja itu.

"Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini kepadaku". Entah kenapa satu isakan lolos dari bibir Hakyeon. Taekwoon terkesiap. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Hakyeon menangis. Dan dia bingung harus bertindak seperti apa. Taekwoon tidak terbiasa seperti ini.

"Taekwoon-ah,,, ayo berteman". Ucapan Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba membuat Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hakyeon dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi Taekwoon terkejut. Hakyeon tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya.

Taekwoon bingung. Dia terkejut. Dan ada sebuah rasa asing yang mengganggu di bagian dada kirinya.

"Taekwoon-ah..." Hakyeon mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Taekwoon, masih dengan senyuman dan air mata di pipinya. Taekwoon masih bingung. Tangannya bergetar, antara ingin menerima tangan Hakyeon atau mendiamkannya. Taekwoon tidak terbiasa seperti ini.

Tbc

Sekian. Terima kasih.

Buat yang mereview, menfavoritkan, dan mengikuti fanfic ini, TERIMA KASIH banyak. Loph U.

Mari sebarkan cinta LeoN sebanyak-banyaknya... Long Life Friends ^^


End file.
